heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Arnold Betrays Iggy/Transcript
{The episode begins with Arnold, Sid, and Stinky walking through town together. Arnold is tasked with dropping off Iggy's homework.} Stinky: You're so lucky Mr. Simmons picked you to drop off Iggy's homework, Arnold! Sid: He's so cool! I mean, he's not even sick! Stinky: Yeah! He's so cool when he drew that picture of Principal Wartz as a circus clown on the playground. Sid: Wartz got all mad and made Iggy stay after school for a week. Stinky: That was so cool! Sid: Yeah, I just think that he's faking being sick. Stinky: He's so cool! {Eventually, Arnold makes it to Iggy's apartment and knocks on the door. Iggy's mother answers} Arnold: Hi. Is Iggy here? Iggy's mother: He's on the sofa. {Arnold makes his way inside, walking down the long hallway that leads to the living room. As he walks, he sees a picture of Iggy smiling and posing in a cool fashion, admiring it. He then enters the room, and sees Iggy watching television while wearing bunny pajamas. Iggy realizes that Arnold is here.} Iggy: Arnold!? Arnold: Iggy!? Iggy: Arnold!? Arnold: Iggy!? Iggy: Arnold!? Arnold: {walking towards him} What are you wearing? Iggy: Uh, forget it! {hides under his blanket} You didn't see anything! Arnold: Are those bunny pajamas? Iggy: {poking his head out} No, of course not! I'm nine years old for cripes sakes! Why would I be wearing bunny pajamas? {As he speaks, one of the bunny ears pops out from up top, making him cover up again. Just then, his mother enters and switches the lights on and television off. She walks towards the covered Iggy} Iggy's mother: Iggy, sweetheart. I need to wash this blanket. {she removes it, exposing him fully, before exiting the room} Arnold: They are! They're bunny pajamas! {trying not to laugh} Oh, man, I can't believe this! Iggy: Okay, okay! So it's true. Arnold, you got to do me a favor. You gotta promise me you won't tell! Arnold: {through slight chuckles} I promise! Iggy: {grabbing Arnold by his shirt} I got a reputation! People think that I'm cool! If they know I sleep in bunny pajamas, I'll lose all respect! I worked hard for that respect! Arnold: I-I understand. Iggy: Promise me Arnold. Arnold: I promise. Iggy: That you won't tell anyone! Arnold: {through his chuckling} That I won't tell anyone...that you sleep in bunny pajamas! {laughs} Iggy: It's not funny, Arnold! Arnold: {while laughing} I know! I promise! {the next day on the bus ride to school} Stinky: So that's how come my favorite pudding is lemon pudding. Sid: You tell us that same story every morning. Stinky: That's on account of it being my favorite story about myself. Sid: So, Arnold. How was Iggy yesterday? Was he fakin'? Arnold: Oh, no no, he wasn't faking. I mean, he seemed kinda sick. {he starts laughing to himself} Sid: What's so funny Arnold? Arnold: Nothing. Stinky: Well, I reckon something might be funny on account of your laughing. Arnold: It's nothing! Just...something that happened when I went to Iggy's house last night. Sid: Well, what happened? Arnold: I can't talk about it. {at that moment, the bus arrives at the school. The students exit and make their way to the entrance} Stinky: Come on, Arnold! What was so funny!? Arnold: I told you I can't talk about it. Stinky: Was it something he did? Arnold: Well, it was just something that he was wearing, but that's all I can say. Stinky: Was it a dress? Arnold: No, of course not. Sid: Was it lederhosen? Arnold: No, Sid. It wasn't lederhosen. Sid: Well, come on. How bad could it be? I mean, it wasn't like he was wearing bunny pajamas or something. {this makes Arnold stop in his tracks upon hearing that. Sid and Stinky also stop and look back at Arnold's shocked face. They know what's really up now} Stinky: Why, you're pullin' my leg, right? Arnold: I didn't say anything! Sid: Iggy wears bunny pajamas!? Stinky: The kind with feet and floppy ears!? {wiggles his ears} Arnold: Of course not. I didn't say it! Sid: Oh, man! This is unbelievable! Stinky: He must be the only nine year old in the whole dang city that still wears bunny pajamas! Arnold: I didn't say he wears bunny pajamas. Sid: But that's it, isn't it Arnold? {Arnold begins to blush and walks towards the entrance} Sid: I can tell by the way your face is turning all red! Arnold: Look, I promised Iggy I wouldn't tell, so you guys have to promise, too. Sid: {grinning} Sure, Arnold. We promise. Stinky: We won't tell a soul. {the trio enter the school. It immediately cuts to Sid and Stinky spreading word of Iggy's secret around the playground area} Sid: It's true! Iggy wears bunny pajamas! {everyone laughs} Stinky: With big ol' floppy ears and everything! Just like a little baby! Harold: Look! There he is! {everyone approaches Iggy} Girl: {mockingly} It's Bunny Boy! Helga: Where's your bunny pajamas? Harold: Do you wear little diapers, too? {laughs} Iggy: {blushing} What are you talking about? Sid: Don't try to deny it. Helga: Everybody knows about your feet pajamas! Stinky: Yeah, Arnold told us all about it! Iggy: {enraged} ARNOLD!! Arnold: I didn't tell them. It was an accident. Iggy: You traitor! Arnold: I swear they guessed! I couldn't help it. Iggy: I can't believe you did this to me Arnold! {Iggy storms off, while the others continue to mock and tease him. Arnold looks on with a depressed look on his face.} Harold: Where's your little diapers!? {At lunch, Iggy is at a table all by himself. Arnold shows up to him, causing him to look away} Arnold: Look, I'm really sorry. I know you're mad, but you gotta believe me that I didn't do it on purpose. {Iggy simply leaves the table with his food} Arnold: Iggy! Where are you going? {sighs} {that evening, Arnold lies on his bed facing the ceiling, still unable to get the events of today out of his head. Grandpa Phil enters} Grandpa Phil: Hey, what's wrong? Arnold: Nothing. It's just that my friend Iggy hates me. Grandpa Phil: Hates you! Why!? You're so such a nice kid, always doing the right thing! What did you do to make him hate you? Arnold: I accidentally found out that he sleeps in bunny pajamas. Grandpa Phil: You mean feet pajamas, with the hood with floppy ears? Arnold: Yeah, and he made me promise not to tell, but then Sid and Stinky found out and now the whole school knows. Grandpa Phil: {laughing} Oh, that's a riot! Arnold: It's not funny anymore. Grandpa Phil: Of course not. Arnold: I just wish I knew how to make him forgive me. Grandpa Phil: Well, there's some people that say if you buy his affections with presents and favors, but I say you just go to the boy and apologize and explain to him in a calm, rational way how it happened, and that you didn't mean to hurt him. Arnold: What if that doesn't work? Grandpa Phil: Then buys his forgiveness with presents and favors. {pats Arnold's head} There, now that wasn't so hard, was it? {chuckles} Bunny pajamas. Ooh, that's a good one! {at Iggy's apartment, Arnold knocks on his door; he answers} Iggy: {unsurprised} Oh, it's you. Arnold: Hi, Iggy. I just wanted you to know I'm really, really sorry for what happened. {Iggy stares at him wordlessly} I really didn't want to let your secret out. It was a complete accident. Now that I know I really hurt and embarrassed you, I'm really sorry. {Iggy still doesn't respond} Arnold: {getting a box of chocolates out} Oh, and I brought you these. Iggy: Deluxe Chocolate Crepes? They for me? Arnold: Yeah, I know they're your favorite. I asked for those. Iggy: I love these! {Arnold smiles widely} Arnold: So, does that mean you forgive me? Iggy: No way! {slams the door shut} {the situation continues wherever they go. They meet up on the bus, in the boys' bathroom, and at the drinking fountain outside.} Arnold: Iggy, we have to talk. Look, you can't stay mad at me forever. Come on, I bet everybody's forgotten it right now. {a group of kids walk by} Helga: Oh, look boys and girls. {mimics bunny ears with her hair} It's the bunny pajama boy! {everyone laughs} Boy (who resembles Brainy): Hey, I'm Iggy the Bunny Boy! Hop hop hop! {hops around like a bunny} Harold: I used to think he was cool! {Iggy glares at Arnold, who sighs. As Iggy walks off, Sid and Stinky watch the scene from a classroom window} Sid: Boy, Iggy's really taking this thing hard! Stinky: Yeah, that's true, but how long can a guy stay mad? {they walk off, too} {Stinky's question is answered when, outside the school window, the seasons change from autumn, to winter, and then to spring, implying that, through all that time, Iggy still hasn't forgiven Arnold. We fade to the duo at the tetherball court, where Iggy is making some rounds} Arnold: Look, Iggy. I know you're still mad at me, but I've got an idea. What if I do your chores for a whole week? Would that be enough to prove to you how sorry I am? {Iggy stops playing and looks back at Arnold} Iggy: You're saying you want to do my chores for a whole week? Is that it? Arnold: Yeah! {at Iggy's, Arnold vacuums the floor, washes the dishes, takes out the trash, and washes and irons the clothes. One week later....} Arnold: Alright. I've finished. I've done all of your chores. Iggy: Okay, thanks Arnold. {Arnold walks off, but then remembers something: Iggy didn't forgive him} Arnold: Wait a minute! I just wanna make sure if it's okay. You forgive me now, right? Iggy: ARE YOU KIDDING!? Of course not! {Arnold is dumbfounded} After what you've did to me, how could doing a few chores possibly make me forgive you? Arnold: Iggy, I thought we made a deal! Iggy: I never said I'd let you off the hook. Arnold: What, Iggy?! What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm really sorry?! {Iggy thinks about it, gaining a smile as he does. He then takes Arnold to his closet where the bunny pajamas are, hinting that he's going to make Arnold wear them in public} Arnold: That's crazy! Iggy: It's the only way you'll know how I feel when you betrayed me, and it's the only way I'll ever forgive you. {Outside of Arnold's house, multiple citizens of the city are crowded to watch Arnold come out in the bunny pajamas. A red carpet is rolled out for Arnold to walk on as well. At the end of the carpet, Iggy is happily sitting in a high beach chair. Arnold looks at the scene from the window} Arnold: I can't believe I'm doing this. Grandpa Phil: Arnold. I want you to know that when you go down there and walk that long, lonely, embarrassing walk, it's going to be all I can bear to watch...and take pictures for the album. {gets out a camera and chuckles} {meanwhile, outside....} Stinky: Well, I reckon it's just about time for Arnold to come out. Sid: I guess it is kinda mean to make Arnold go through this. I mean, Arnold really didn't spill the beans. Stinky: Yeah, come to think of it, you and me kinda pulled the truth out of him. {Iggy overhears this and listens on} It was a fluke. Sid: Yeah, it wasn't Arnold's fault. Stinky: It sure is a terrible state of events. {Iggy removes his shades, surprised over the confession} Sid: Total humiliation. Stinky: Yep. And it's gonna be much more humiliating on account of we'll {whips out his camera} have pictures! {the door begins to open. Iggy stands up and shouts for him as loud as he can so that the crowd's laughter doesn't drown him out} Iggy: Arnold, wait! You don't have to do this! {It's too late. Arnold steps out ready to endure his humiliation} Iggy: ARNOLD!! {Arnold either can't hear him or doesn't listen and goes on anyway, leaving Iggy helpless, while Sid and Stinky, seeing the long face on Arnold, immediately retract their decision to take photos. As Iggy cringes slightly at the sight, a younger kid comes up from behind Arnold and squirts him in the rear with a water gun. A news cameraman then records him, making his plight be broadcasted on television.} {at a store selling television sets} Boy: Look, the Bunny Boy's on TV! {Arnold looks at the laughing faces surrounding him, before he turns around to go back inside. Iggy pushes his way through the crowd} Iggy: (echoed) ARNOLD!! {Arnold turns to look at him miserably, before going back in his house. Iggy is left distraught} {sometime after, a forlorn Iggy is sitting on Arnold's doorstep, waiting for him to come out. He eventually does} Iggy: Arnold, I am so, so sorry. Arnold: Oh, it's you! Iggy: I tried to call it off. I couldn't get through, I'm sorry. {Arnold gives Iggy a mean glare before storming off} Iggy: Come on, Arnold. What do I have to do to make it up to you? How 'bout I do your chores for a week! Oh, come on, you know you'll to forgive me eventually Arnold. {no reply} Arnold? Arnold!? ARNOLD!? Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Arnold Betrays Iggy